Don't Be Afraid
by The master of the game
Summary: A dark force threathens Equestria, and Luna summons two creatures to Equestria in order to defeat the dark force. What she didn't see coming was that those two creatures would be a human girl and a fox hybrid boy. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there my little readers (LOL!). It's a me, The master of the game! (LOL! (again)). So, I am still alive, but school's a big moth*******r, and my schedule is crappy as hell. But still, I am glad to bring this new story to you, my precious readers.**

**On a side note, I have to say that I can't wait to finally watch EqG: Rainbow Rocks. I kinda missed the theatrical run, so... *sheepish grin***

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new story, and remember to leave a review. I don't care if it is criticism, I am publishing here because I want to improve, or else I wouldn't be writing for you at all. But please be respectful, and do not insult me or my work.**

**Now, on with the show iao wieo [my friends]! (By the way, those last two words were in Coranthan.)**

* * *

><p>Stars shone brightly beside the glorious and beautiful full moon. Below the celestial body, ponies were either stargazing or taking a walk in the cool night air. They were oblivious of the menacing shadow slowly creeping across the night sky as they kept doing their nightly activities.<p>

On the balcony of one of the highest towers of Canterlot Castle stood Princess Luna, guardian of the night and Alicorn responsible for the Moon's movements. However, her attention was currently on something else than her Moon. She had noticed the shadow, and was monitoring its movement.

Suddenly, the beating of wings startled Princess Luna. She turned around to see the Captain of the Night guard land on the balcony she was on. She let out a sigh of relief before going up to the stallion who was taking his helmet off.

"What is the situation?" She asked, a tint of concern in her voice.

The stallion shook his head to get his mane out of his eyes. He then looked at the Princess of the Night before speaking with a deep, rough voice.

"Everything is normal. There are no evidence of any villainy anywhere. I wonder what that shadow means?"

Luna pondered what the Captain of the Night guard had told her for a few seconds. It was unsettling, and Luna's growing fear did nothing to ease the Princess' mind. She then looked at the stallion, her decision taken.

"Keep doing regular patrols. And alert me or my sister if anything comes up."

The stallion gave Luna a nod, then he put his helmet back before taking flight. Luna watched the stallion fly away for a few seconds before going back to watching the shadow. She let out a sigh.

"I hope this does not mean harm for the inhabitants of Equestria..." She said in whisper.

. . . .

The sun was already high in the sky, and birds were singing and chirping. From a room on the second story of a huge mansion came the sweet melody of a piano. As the melody ended, someone applauded the pianist.

"Good. You have made some astonishing progress, dear." An old woman said.

Sitting in front of the baby grand piano, a girl about eighteen in age looked at the old woman and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss." The girl said.

She wore a pale pink summer dress and brown boots. Her long, blonde hair was untied and hung down the back of the girl, reaching her kidneys. Her emerald eyes closed in happiness.

"This is all for today, April. Same time next week." The old woman said before leaving the huge room.

Once the woman was out of earshot, the girl let out a sigh of relief. She got up, pushed the bench of the piano back to its original place, then she left the room to go to her room, which was just across the hallway. Once she was in her room with the door closed, she finally said what she had on her mind.

"I hate this." She said with a sigh.

She went to her desk, and sat down. She took one of the books resting on the top of the desk and brought it to her. She opened the book where she had left the exercises. She read the question aloud.

"'Complete the sentences with the correct verb and verb tense.'"

She took a pencil and began the exercise, but after only one sentence, she put her pencil down. She looked out her window, and let out another sigh.

"I hate this life. Why can't Mom and Dad see that? I just wish I could live a normal life."

She let out a sigh, then she went back to her French exercises.

. . . .

The sun was high in the sky. Across the urban landscape, one could see the shape of a boy around the age of eighteen running across the roofs of the buildings, jumping from one to another. The boy was wearing a back zip-on hoodie, black, torn-up denim jeans and white sneakers. Slung on the boy's back was a backpack filled with all of the boy's manuals and notes for his classes.

The boy jumped down from the roof he was one, landing on his two feet and cushioning the fall with his legs. He straightened up, then resumed his frantic running towards the college he was going to.

"DAMN IT! I HATE TO BE LATE!" He yelled as he ran, as if he wanted to give himself an additional motivation to run faster.

The boy kept running for ten minutes before he finally reached the front doors of the college. He stopped for a few seconds, panting and struggling to regain control of his breathing. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, walking in.

On his way to his class, he came across a few other students. He swerved around them, keeping a quick pace. As he reached the door of the classroom where his class was to be held, his cellphone rang. He answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"This is an automated message sent to Jean-Philippe Lapierre. One of your classes has been canceled today. The class is~"

The boy, named Jean-Philippe Lapierre, closed his cellphone. He didn't need to hear what was the class canceled as he only had a single class. He let out a deep sigh, and he slowly made his way back to the front doors of the college.

As he grabbed the handle of the door, someone called him from behind.

"Hey, JP."

JP turned around, and smiled as he saw one of his friends coming towards him.

"Hey." JP replied with a small gesture of the hand to greet his friend.

. . . .

Twilight walked down the hallway towards the throne room of Canterlot Castle. As soon as she had received Luna's letter, she left Ponyville and came to Canterlot. She walked in the empty throne room.

"I am glad you came as quickly."

Twilight turned around, startled. She let out a sigh of relief as she realised it was Luna who had spoken.

"I came as soon as I received your letter. What is the problem?"

"We believe Equestria might be in danger."

Twilight looked horrified at the Princess of the Night's revelation.

"What kind of danger?"

"The kind that even the Elements could not solve, if they were still in your possession."

"Then what do we do?" Twilight asked, worried.

Luna turned around.

"We will need some outside help. You remember the mirror?"

"Yes, I do. But what does it have to do with it?"

"Nothing. But the help we need will be coming from another human world."

. . . .

April was laying in her bed, looking at the ceiling of room. A thought had been running all over her mind during the day, and she was more and more convinced that she had to do it. No matter what it took.

She got up and went to her closet. Neatly folded in one corner was some clothing her mother found 'simply horrendous and unfit for a young girl'. Said clothing consisted of a dark grey hoodie, a plain white tee, torn-up denim jeans and her brown boots.

She took the clothes out of her closet. She quickly undressed herself, changing into the hoodie, tee and jeans, and she left her pajamas on the bed. She then went to her desk, grabbed the dark blue backpack resting on the side of the desk, grabbed some of the books, some of her art gear, and her wallet. She zipped the backpack, slung it over her shoulder, put the boots on, then went for the door.

As her hand touched the handle, she froze. Was she forgetting something? Yes...

With a sigh, she took out a knife. She opened it and grabbed her hair. She cut her hair roughly, getting them at shoulder-length now. She closed the knife and put it back where it used to be, then she tied the hair she had cut and threw it on her dress.

She opened the door, and quietly made her way out of the mansion. She began walking towards the city, not knowing where she should go.

. . . .

JP walked in the small apartment he shared with his mother. Sounds came from the TV set in the living/dining room. He walked to the couch where his mom was sprawled out on.

"Mom?"

She raised her head at the sound of her son.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm gonna go to a friend's house so we can practice our music me and the guys."

"As long as you come back alive. See ya later, honey."

"See ya, Mom."

JP made a quick detour by his room to drop his school bag and grab his most prized possession, a black Strat by Fender. He carefully put the guitar in its case, then took the case and left the apartment.

Outside, he carefully slung the case on his back, then he began running towards the brick wall of the neighbouring building. He jumped, putting one foot on the wall. He pushed himself away from the wall, turning around mid-air and repeating the pushing until he was on the roof of the building, where he took a sprint towards the edge of the roof. He jumped, clearing the gap between the two 5 story high buildings as if it wasn't even there.

"I LOVE parkour." JP said, panting.

He ran across the roof, jumping from roof to roof. Eventually, he reached the park marking the edge of the neighbourhood he lived in. Said neighbourhood was considered by most as a ghetto because of the many poor family, high crime rate and numerous gangs.

JP slowly walked to a picnic table. When he reached it, he put his guitar down on the table and pulled his hood, which he always wore, back, revealing pointy ears standing almost on the top of his head. He stretched hs arms, his ears rotating a little. Then, something moved in a bush, causing JP's ears to turn in the bush's direction.

"Is anyone here?" JP asked.

As he received no answer, JP slowly walked to the bush. Hiding in it was a girl with a dark grey hoodie. She got up and looked at JP with a sheepish grin while JP cocked one of his brow.

"My name's April."

"JP."

An awkward silence fell between the two. After some time, April broke it.

"Are you a hybrid?" She asked.

"Yeah. Fox hybrid, actually."

Another awkward silence fell, but it soon vanished as April noticed the case on the picnic table.

"What's in this?" She asked as she pointed at the case.

"That's my guitar."

Then, the sound of an engine slowing down reached the two teenagers' ears. JP smiled as he recognized the sound of the turbo engine.

"Yo, JP." The driver of the car said. "Who's the chick?"

"Shut up. Are ya gonna take me there or what?"

"Just get your ass in the car."

JP made his way to the car, a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV, followed by April. As JP was about to close the door on the front passenger side, April found the courage to talk.

"Can I come? I kinda have no place to go."

"Why not?" The driver said.

JP signaled for April to get in, and once all were strapped in, the guitar in the trunk, the Evo IV took off and went down the streets of the city.

. . . .

The trip took less than twenty minutes, and JP and his band were now playing with April as their only spectator. They finished their song and April applauded them.

"That was awesome! I wish I was half as good as you." She said.

"Ya think? 'Cause Frank's tempo was off, JP missed a few notes, S was playing an octave too high, and I screwed up with my drummin'" D, the driver of the Evo IV, said.

"Come on, D. We weren't that bad." S countered.

"Yeah, man. I think we were good for once." Frank added.

"How about we play somethin' different from what we usually play?" JP asked.

There was a unanimous agreement, and JP thought for a few seconds.

"How 'bout 'Prisoner of my mind'?"

Again, they all agreed, and they were soon playing the song in question, which was a rock song. When they finished it, April did a standing ovation at the band's performance.

"Thanks!" All the band members said in unison.

. . . .

"Alright, Twilight. Let us begin." Luna said.

Twilight nodded, and closed her eyes. Luna soon mimicked her and closed her eyes as well. Both of their horns slowly lit up with their respective auras. When each of their horns was entirely encased, they shot a beam at each other simultaneously. The two beams collided, and the two auras mixed with each other, creating a small sphere of blue and magenta.

Luna opened her eyes, and her mouth curled up and morphed into a smile.

"We did it, Twilight Sparkle! We successfully casted the spell!" Luna said.

She stared at the sphere, unaware that in a garage in another dimension, two teenagers, oblivious of their destiny, were about to experience a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

JP was sitting down on a case with 'Marshall' written on it, while April was sitting on another case with 'Fender' written on it. Frank, S and D were standing beside JP.

"Lemme get this straight. Ya ran away from your home 'cause you were tired of being spoiled by your stinkin' rich parents." S said.

"Pretty much." April confirmed sheepishly.

"Leave the poor girl alone about that." JP said. "Do ya play any instrument?"

April nodded.

"I play the piano and the cello."

"Too bad we ain't got any of those here." D said.

Then, a blue-and-magenta light blinded the teenagers. The intensity of the light grew until it was too powerful to keep your eyes open. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished.

"Where's JP and that April chick?" D asked.

. . . .

JP slowly awoke. His head hurt like it had been rolled over by a bulldozer. He looked around, taking in his environment. He was in a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest. It was night.

JP passed a hand through his hair, half to make sure he still had his ears and half to 'comb' his hair. He then crossed his arms behind his back, but quickly brought them back in front of him as he felt something hairy coming out of his back. He made the thing come to the front where he could examine it closely. He chuckled a little.

"I keep forgettin' 'bout it." JP said to himself.

He then grabbed his tail and pat it like he used to do when he was younger. It always seemed to make him better, no matter the situation. He then felt something fall from his hoodie. He looked on the ground and saw a small crystal attached to a black chain. He grabbed it and put it around his neck.

As the crystal pendant was put around his neck, JP felt a surge of energy run through his body, from the tip of his ears to the tip of his toes. He shivered for a moment despite the relatively hot and damp air. He then shook his head, clearly not in the mood for any thoughts.

"What is this place?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly, a movement caught his attention, causing his ear closest to the movement to swivel towards the origin of the movement.

. . . .

April slowly sat down, her eyes still shut tight. Her head was hurting like nothing else.

"I thought the spell would bring **two **humans here." A voice, definitely female, said near April.

April tried to open her eyes, but found herself unable to do it. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but she was also unable to do that.

"Hmm. The other human must be somewhere else." Another female voice said to the first one. "As for you, young girl, the spell still has a hold on you as it has yet to finish affecting you."

'Thanks for the support...' April thought sarcastically. She was now able to pinpoint the location of her headache, and it was confined to a single point on her forehead. 'Kinda like in those fanfictions where the main character goes to Equestria and turn into a pony, with a headache if they become a unicorn or with back pain if they become a Pegasus... Crap.'

Already, April felt her body change. Her legs were slowly starting to bend backwards; her feet became smaller and more round; her headache increased, as if something was about to puncture the skin; two points of sharp pain appeared near her shoulder blades; her fingers slowly disappeared; and her arms were becoming similar to legs.

She managed to let out a scream of pure pain before she passed out.

. . . .

JP was panting heavily as he tried to push his way through the thick undergrowth of the forest.

"Damn... Wish I had brought a knife..."

As he kept pushing onwards, furtive pairs of eyes spied his every move, gauging him. The further he went in the undergrowth, the closer the eyes got, until they were right behind him. That's when JP's ears caught the sound of rustling leaves.

He turned around, but much to his relief, he was alone. He kept going until he reached a break in the undergrowth.

"Huh? This looks awfully familiar... Where have I seen this before?" JP asked out loud as his eyes laid on the sight of a ruined castle with a rope bridge connecting the castle grounds with the apparent path he was on.

Then, he heard a deep growl similar to what his father used to make when he was angry. A tear rolled down JP's cheek at the thought of his deceased father. The growl sounded again, this time closing in on him.

Just as JP turned around to face the source of the growl, he was tackled to the ground by a creature made of wood. Sap-like saliva was dripping from the creature's open maw as it stared at its next meal with hungry eyes.

"Timberwolf? Great... Just my luck." JP sarcastically said, earning a growl from the wooden beast pinning him down.

JP began to wriggle, trying to get his tail out of under him, mostly for comfort. The Timberwolf applied more pressure on JP's chest, causing the latter to let out a strained moan of pain. He looked around, trying desperately to find something to help him get out of his current situation.

Just as he was about to give up and accept his fate, something hit the Timberwolf hard enough to make it stumble away from JP. Not wasting a second, JP got up and put some distance between the Timberwolf and himself. The Timberwolf snarled at whoever had interrupted it in his meal, turning around towards JP and the source of the thrown boulder.

Standing slightly to the side of the path next to a crater where a boulder could have rested, a mysterious mare smiled at JP, who had turned to the side to see what had gotten the Timberwolf off him. She had a pale grey coat, dark blue eyes, short, pale blue mane and tail and wore black boots and a black jacket covering her back and flanks.

"We'll meet again, Jean-Philippe." The mare said before darting off in a seemingly random direction.

JP huffed before turning back towards the Timberwolf. He closed his eyes for a second, but during that second, he could feel the power flowing through his veins. As he opened his eyes, he began to feel a burning sensation on the inside. Shrugging it off as not important, JP let out a growl of his own, his fox instinct kicking in.

The Timberwolf shifted his weight to the back, and jumped towards JP. He reacted swiftly by sidestepping out of the Timberwolf's trajectory. As the Timberwolf landed in a big heap with a snarl, JP could swear the temperature had risen quite a lot. He was getting sweaty, and if he didn't know better, he could have sworn he was on fire.

Before JP could attack, the Timberwolf pinned JP to the ground again. By now, JP was panting, struggling to take a breath. The heat was unbearable, like it would be in the midst of a blazing fire. Sure enough, as the Timberwolf let out a yelp of pain and JP examined his body, he was, in fact, on fire.

"Handy." He said.

The Timberwolf took a step back, allowing JP to stand up again. His tail and ears' fur had gained a fire-like movement, and you could easily see flames dancing on JP's arms and legs. He raised an arm, palm outstretched, and fire shot straight for the poor beast. As soon as fire licked one of its paws, the Timberwolf yelped again and ran away, giving up his meal.

JP smiled as he felt his body cool down. He walked along the path, crossing a river, a dark and eerie part of the forest where the trees seemed to have faces, a small gap between two cliffs, climbing up the cliff on his right, and a narrow part of the path where the rock seemed to have fallen down, until he reached the edge of the forest.

As he crossed the tree line, his eyesight fell upon the pink and white town of Ponyville. He let out a little sigh and a small smile crossed his face. He began walking in the general direction of the town, unaware of the ominous shadow following him.

. . . .

April sat up, her head still aching a little.

"Oh, you're awake." The young feminine voice of earlier said.

"Where am I?" April asked as she slowly opened her eyes, only to see a stone wall, a stone roof, and Princess Twilight Sparkle sitting in front of her.

"You are under Canterlot, just above the old tunnels." Twilight explained.

April slowly nodded, and slowly got up, much to Twilight's dismay. Despite her brain yelling at her to stand on two feet, April got on all four, and it seemed to be natural for her. The memories then came back like a flood in spring. She let out a sigh.

"Am I stuck here?" She asked, and Twilight sheepishly shrugged.

"I don't know. Sorry."

April took the time to look at her self. Her coat was a light goldish gray. Her mane and tail had the same style as Rainbow Dash, much to her dismay, and were alternating between streaks of royal azure and white, creating a blue-and-white rainbow pattern. She had no cutie mark.

Then, Princess Luna walked in. She noticed April standing, and smiled.

"It is good to see you are well, fair April."

"How do you know my name?" April was suddenly really nervous.

"Do not panic. We might have probed your memories for your name."

April calmed down, slightly relieved with Luna's confession. Just as suddenly as Luna had walked in, a guard ran to the two Princesses.

"Princesses! There have been reports of a monster rampaging through Ponyville!"

"Ugh! Why do they always attack Ponyville?!" Twilight said more to herself than to any of the present ponies.

"We will head there. Thank you, sir." Luna dismissed the guard, who left with a bow.

Luna then turned towards April.

"Follow us." She said before she darted away, Twilight close behind.

"Wait for me!" April yelled as she ran after Luna and Twilight, oblivious of the shadow watching her.

. . . .

Ponies were frantically running in all directions as the one they identified as a monster tried to get the ponies to listen to him. In the sky, one could see a rainbow trail following the 'monster'. On the ground, a white unicorn mare, an orange earth pony mare and a pink earth pony mare were trying to stop the 'monster' by throwing small potted flowers, party decorations or lasso-ing him.

"YEE HA!" The orange mare said as she managed to catch the 'monster's' arm with her lasso.

"Nice catch, Applejack." The white mare complimented the orange mare.

"Thanks, Rarity!" Applejack replied.

"For the umpteenth time, I ain't a fucking MONSTER!" JP said, yelling the word 'monster'.

Taking that as an aggression towards her friends, Rainbow Dash dove straight for JP, who felt his insides burn. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them back, his ears and tail flared up as the fur gained the fire-like movement.

"Okay. Now, I'm pissed!" JP said the obvious.

He grabbed the lasso with his free hand, and the lasso instantly turned into ashes, freeing JP's wrist. He then extended his arms, palms open, towards the three mares in front of him. Rainbow changed her trajectory to protect her friends from the roasting they were about to experience.

She landed between Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie and JP. Fire began to gather in JP's palms, but before he could do anything he'd regret, Luna, Twilight and April appeared beside Rainbow Dash in a flash of white.

"STOP!" Twilight yelled, causing Rainbow to look confused and JP to lower his arms, the fire-like movement still active.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight and Luna were sitting down in the throne room of Twilight's castle with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy on one side and JP and April on the other. JP was glaring at Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash was glaring at JP. Fluttershy, as usual, was quivering in fear as she hid not only behind her mane, but also behind Pinkie Pie. JP's fur still had the fire-like movement, but no flames were dancing on his body.

"Let's go back to the beginning." Twilight said yet another time.

Rainbow sighed.

"I was going about my day as usual when I heard a commotion coming from below me. I looked, and I saw _him_," Rainbow said, pointing at JP with a hoof, "trying to eat somepony. So, being the friendly neighbor I am, I swooped in and tried to understand what was going on. As I came close to him, he punched me to the ground!"

JP rolled his eyes. "Definitely not what I saw."

"Then what did you see?" Rainbow asked JP with a tone of challenge.

"As I neared the town, I saw a pony. I wanted to introduce myself, but as soon as the pony turned around and saw me, she started to scream. I tried to calm her down when Rainbow Dash swooped in and tried to defend the mare. When she understood she could not get me to leave, she tried to fly in my face, but I grabbed her and threw her to the ground. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but I wasn't gonna stand there and do nothin'!"

The arguing between RD and JP resumed where it had been left, causing Luna to shake her head and Twilight to face-hoof.

"Would tha two o' ya please stop? Ah mean, yeah, sure, I did try ta buck him in tha face, but at least I can admit Ah did somethin' wrong! Why can't ya, RD?" Applejack interrupted the two.

Rainbow thought for several seconds, but she couldn't find anything to say to Applejack. JP's ears rose and stood up on his head while a smirk crossed his face. Rainbow glared at JP once more and tried to attack him, however she was stopped by Applejack.

"Why, you! When I get my hooves on ya, I'll teach ya some respect!" She almost yelled at JP while struggling to get free of Applejack's grip.

"ENOUGH!"

Luna's sudden use of the Royal Canterlot Voice made everyone freeze. She cleared her throat, then spoke in a quieter tone.

"I understand that he might have seemed like a threat, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Yeah, but~" Rainbow began before Luna interrupted her.

"There will be no buts! We summoned him and April to help you defend Equestria. The spell might have not had the wanted effect on him, but he is still an ally."

"I wonder why exactly the spell didn't work completely on him..." Twilight thought out loud.

"Maybe I can help..." A masculine and somewhat joking voice said.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no one else in the throne room. Then, unlike his usual entries, Discord walked in through the door, opening it by turning the knob.

"That was unexpected." Rainbow said, voicing the thoughts of almost everyone.

"Well, of course it's unexpected! After all, chaos is always something unexpected. Besides, I need to find new, chaotic ways to enter." Discord said.

"So you can help, or not?" Twilight asked the draconequus.

"Yes, I can." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, glasses appearing on his nose and rearranging the throne room, turning it into a classroom with everyone sitting at desks. "You see, humans in general have no resistance to magic, which means they can be easily affected."

"But isn't JP a human?" Twilight asked.

"I'm a fox hybrid, not a human. Can't ya see the ears and the tail?" JP said.

"JP, like he said, is not a human. Or not a normal human, rather. You see, the world April and JP are from has some magic, which caused some humans to develop magical abilities, and in some cases, they evolved to have specific parts of other predators, thus altering their physiology for good and setting them apart from normal humans."

Everyone stared at Discord except Twilight, as they didn't understand a word he said. Discord face-pawed.

"His ancestors got magical powers and they eventually decided to have fox ears and tail." Discord simplified his explanation.

Everyone but Pinkie nodded at the much simpler explanation. Discord got in Pinkie's face and looked at her. He took a deep breath and thought of something far simpler, but came up with nothing.

"...I give up explaining anything to Pinkie." Discord said, getting out of Pinkie's face.

"But how do we turn him into a pony?" Twilight inquired.

"Simple." Discord answered.

He snapped his fingers, and Chrysalis appeared with a with flash. She was looking completely confused and lost. Twilight and her friends reacted immediately, and they surrounded Chrysalis.

"Get JP to touch her. He will then gain her shapeshifting abilities." Discord said as he grabbed JP out of his seat.

He brought him to Chrysalis and made him touch her. Once it was done, he snapped his fingers once more, and everything turned back to normal and Chrysalis was nowhere to be found.

"But why would I gain her abilities?" JP asked.

"Because fox hybrids have two puberty periods: the first one is the normal puberty; and the second is when a fox hybrid approaches his or her adulthood. During a year or two, fox hybrids' powers become unstable and they can gain the abilities of other magically created creatures like the changelings." Discord explained.

"How do you know all that?" Twilight asked, curious.

Discord grinned and produced a book out of thin air. It was a big, leather-bound volume with a dark red cover. On the cover, written in sparkling, golden letters, were the words 'The master of the game's ideas'. Discord shoved it in Twilight's face.

"I read the writer's mind, of course. By the way, I'd really love a blue bow tie." Discord said.

Discord waited for several seconds, making everyone look at each other with confused looks. After some time, Discord let out a sigh.

"You're really not funny, you know." Discord said.

Discord then raised his arms in a stopping motion.

"No. Wait, you can't do that."

Then, Discord slowly folded up into an origami bird and flew out of the room through the open door, which closed all by itself once Discord was out.

"Well, that was weird." Rainbow said.

Twilight was now looking at JP intently, causing the latter to shift his weight around uncomfortably. After several awkward seconds, Twilight finally spoke what was on her mind.

"You have two puberty?"

"... Yeah..." JP muttered almost inaudibly.

Twilight was about to ask a barrage of question to JP, but fortunately for the fox hybrid, Luna spoke.

"Can you transform?" She asked.

JP nodded. He closed his eyes, and with a flash of light, he had transformed into a humanized version of a changeling. However, he still had his fox ears and tail, and their color hadn't change at all. Plus, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Really funny." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

With another flash of light, he was back to his former self. His short, chestnut hair and dark blond fur, his prying and apparently color-changing blue eyes, his usual clothing, everything was back to normal.

"Can you turn into a pony?" Luna inquired once more.

"I'll try..."

JP closed his eyes once more. The flash of light came, and when it dissipated, what looked like a pony-fox hybrid stood in JP's place. The poor fox stallion had a chestnut coat, prying and apparently color-changing blue eyes, and short, dark blond mane and dark blond fox tail. His ears were those of a fox, and had the tip of them colored dark blond.

JP the fox stallion stared at each mare in the room. He was waiting for a response. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, somepony spoke. However, it was not what JP was expecting, and the mare who said it was NOT the one he would imagine could say things like that.

"He's ADORABLE!"

JP braced for the impact as the Pegasus mare bear hugged/tackled him,pinning him to the ground. He couldn't help but let out small, whimpering noises as his fox instinct told him to run away from the mare.

"It's Fluttershy, you can let him go. Yes, he is absolutely adorable, but it's not a reason to strangle him to death!" Twilight said.

"Um... Twilight... I'm not the one who's hugging him. In fact, I didn't say anything about him... Yet..." Fluttershy said from beside Twilight.

"Then who DOES?!" Twilight asked.

All the mares looked at JP who was struggling to run away from Rainbow Dash. The mare was currently hugging and cuddling JP, something that was far out of her usual character. Then, JP's cry for freedom caught everypony's attention.

"SOMEPONY! ANYPONY! GET ME OUT OF HER GRASP!"

. . . .

JP stood, free, behind Fluttershy while she, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Luna and April were all giggling at Rainbow's girly reaction. The athletic Pegasus was blushing deeply, and she kept apologizing. Once he was sure he was safe, JP stepped out of his hiding place and spoke.

"No need to apologize. My Mom told me tha it always happens with young fox hybrids."

"Okay. But if anypony says anything about this, I'm gonna find you and make sure you keep it to yourself..." Rainbow threatened.

All the mares, minus Rainbow Dash, laughed at the latter's threat. Eventually, JP joined them, and so did Rainbow. In that instant, the world seemed to be bright and safe for everypony forever more. Or was it?

. . . .

The following day was a bright day in Ponyville. April and JP were staying in the castle for now, at least until they got their own place to live in. Twilight was doing the inventory of the books Celestia had sent her when Pinkie appeared out of seemingly thin air, startling Spike, who hiccupped, almost sending one of the books back to Celestia. Pinkie giggled at Spike's hiccup, then gave him a paper before disappearing to Celestia knows where.

"'Sorry for forgetting you even exist, Spike. Signed, The master of the game.' Huh?" Spike read the paper out loud.

"Don't question it. It was given to you by Pinkie, after all." Twilight said.

"Yeah. You're right." Spike said. "Hey, April."

The purple dragon waved a claw at April who was walking in the room.

"Hey Spike." She greeted back. "Hey Twilight."

"Oh. Good morning, April. Slept well?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, considering I am no longer human." She answered.

Then, the most adorable fox pony came crashing in through the door, panting. Without even thinking, he used his magic to close the door behind him, wrapping the door in a fiery aura. He put his back against the door.

"Hey, JP!" Spike said enthusiastically.

"Yo, Spike!" JP answered as he offered his hoof for a bro fist/hoof.

Spike walked to JP and bumped his fist against the fox pony's hoof.

"So, why did you came in like you did?" Twilight inquired.

"Fluttershy's turn. And she's crazier than she was at the Gala."

April shivered at the memory of that one episode of the show. Twilight's face showed understanding.

"She'll calm down soon. I hope." Twilight tried to comfort the fox pony.

There was a long silence. After a good two minutes, JP opened the door and looked out in the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief as the yellow mare was nowhere to be seen. However, as soon as he let out his sigh, Fluttershy tackled JP into a hug, saying how much she thought he was adorable while Spike was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

. . . .

It was about ten o'clock in the morning, and JP was walking through Ponyville, looking for something to do. He wanted to play some music, but his guitar was still back in his world, and he had no money to buy a new one. As his thoughts drifted to his mother, he wandered all the way to a shop, hitting the window face first.

Snapped out of his reverie, JP massaged his sore muzzle. Then, he noticed the instruments in the store, and his mind shut down. He opened the door of the store, causing a small bell to chime.

"Welcome to Musical Paradise. May I help you?" The clerk asked in a monotonous voice.

"No thanks. Just checkin'." JP answered.

JP looked around and went straight for the guitars.

"Flying V, Les Paul, Strat... Damn, I feel at home." He muttered.

JP grabbed a Les Paul and looked at the price tag.

"Ten thousand bits! Damn..." He said as he replaced the guitar on the rack.

He checked around the rack until he found a cheaper guitar.

"The cheapest around, and it still costs five thousand..." He muttered to himself.

"So, have you found what you were looking for?" the clerk asked in a more cheerful tone.

"Not really..." JP said as he turned to face the clerk.

He did a double-take as he recognized who the clerk was.

"DJ P0N-3!"

"The one and only." She replied with a smirk. "I saw you looked at the guitars, and I'd like to her what you're capable of. Just grab one and shred."

JP immediately grabbed what he identified as a Strat, and quickly went to an amp. He plugged the guitar in, and turned the power on. He then transformed into a humanized version of his fox pony self. He played a few notes to check the tuning of the guitar, which was spot on, and began to play some riffs of his own invention.

As JP was shredding, ponies stopped and looked at him through the window as he played. When he finished, there was a huge crowed of about thirty ponies cheering and stomping their hooves in front of the shop. DJ P0N-3 looked at JP as he turned back to his fox pony self.

"You know what, I think this guitar was made for you. And so was the amp." She said.

"Maybe, but I don't have the money to pay for them." JP replied.

"Take 'em. You'll pay me later." She said.

JP cheered and almost hugged the DJ.

. . . .

April was sitting in Sugarcube Corner, levitating a book. She was trying really hard, and it seemed to work. Then, a happy squeal disturbed April's concentration, causing the book to fall on the table, freed from the pale blue aura. April let out a sigh.

"Yes, Pinkie?" She asked.

"I didn't squeal." The pink party pony said from behind the counter.

April turned her head and saw Twilight hopping around like a little filly.

"Twilight?" She asked, concerned for the Princess of Friendship's sanity.

"I'm gonna have a niece or a nephew!" Twilight half screamed.

Pinkie gasped like only she is capable of, then darted to Twilight.

"Oh my gosh! This calls for a 'I will be an aunt' party!" Pinkie said before darting of towards the kitchen.

"That's a first, Pinkie not rambling on about a party..." April noted mostly to herself.

Then her brain registered what Twilight had said. She began hopping around like Twilight, just as excited as she was.

"Congratulations, Twilight!" April said.

Then, JP entered with an amp and a guitar in tow within his fiery aura. He set up everything and and began playing. After a few seconds, though, Twilight looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What are doing?" She asked.

"Usually, that kind of news would result into a heartsong." JP explained.

April shook her head.

"It doesn't work that way." April said.

JP looked sad, his ears flattening against his skull, pointing towards the front. This caused both Twilight and April to squeal.

"Kawaii!" April said.

JP immediately went back to being happy when he heard the Japanese word for 'cute'.

"Ya speak Japanese?" JP asked.

"Hai." April answered. "I also speak French and Latin."

"Really? Prove it." JP challenged.

"D'accord. Même si je crois que tu ne comprendras rien à ce que je dit. Sed si vos vere volo, faciam illud. However, I cannot guarantee you'll be satisfied." April said, a confident smirk on her face.

JP's jaw dropped. He shook his head and closed his mouth, mentally scolding himself.

"Anyway, I will be able to play some music. All thanks to DJ P0N-3. She's awesome." JP said.

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy then came in. JP hid as soon as he saw the yellow mare, causing Rainbow to snicker.

"Hey girls, you'll never guess what happened to Twilight! She's gonna be an aunt!" Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight was then swarmed by her friends, minus Pinkie Pie. They were all talking at the same time, saying how much they were happy for her and stuff like that.

"I'd hate to break the happy time, but I think we might have a problem." April said from beside the window.

Everypony looked outside, and they gasped. Outside, ponies were falling unconscious everywhere. In the sky, black clouds were beginning to gather over the town.

"What the hay?! I told Derpy not to let the storm clouds free again. Ugh." Rainbow Dash said, going towards the door.

However, before she even got close, she was tackled to the ground by JP.

"Don't. Not normal clouds." He said.

"How do you know?" Rainbow asked, skeptical.

"They don't have the same magic as normal clouds." JP explained, earning several confused 'huh'.

JP let out a sigh.

"I can feel their magic." JP said, his ears twitching slightly as they moved.

"Let's go to the castle then. I am sure we can find a reasonable explanation there." Twilight said.

. . . .

Everypony was sitting in the throne room. The trip to the castle had been easy, despite the numerous times when one of them almost lost consciousness. JP had his eyes closed and was extremely calm while everypony else was shifting their weight uncomfortably. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Twilight spoke.

"The magic contained in those clouds outside is not from a natural source per se."

"That means?" Rainbow asked.

"Ugh. It~" Twilight began before JP interrupted her.

"It means that somepony is causing those clouds to have magic."

"Yes. And I hope I am wrong as to who is doing all of this..." Twilight continued.

Everypony stayed silent, waiting for Twilight to tell them who she thought was responsible for the magical clouds. Twilight took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Recently, I read something about a powerful unicorn mage that got corrupted by his own power. He was defeated by Celestia, and she imprisoned his powers in a crystal. However, I think his spirit survived with his powers."

"And you'd be right to assume it is I that is responsible for the clouds." A deep and creepy voice said.

Then, a black crystal floated out of the shadows. It glowed for a few seconds before disappearing.

"I hope you will be able to locate me soon, as I doubt anypony will be able to survive for too long..." The crystal's voice sounded a few seconds after the crystal had disappeared.

"What are we gonna do?" Rainbow Dash asked.


End file.
